


Weiss Cream Sandwich

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesomes, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: I was dared to write a smut fic with that title and those three characters.and it turned out better than expected.have fun guys.





	Weiss Cream Sandwich

Weiss wasn’t sure how this happened. She was lying on a bed with two handsome men on either side of her. Neptune, on her left, had already stripped down to nothing but his goggles. On her right was Sun, who had removed his shirt and pants but was still wearing his boxers. Weiss herself had removed only her bolero. What had started as a game among friends had turned into a bit of a tryst, and Weiss was all for going all the way. 

At the moment the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sun was teasing Neptune with his tail. The tip of his extra appendage stroked up and down the length of his cock, quickly bringing it to its full length. Neptune tried to reach over Weiss to give some attention to Sun in return, but Weiss batted his hand away. 

“Let me. I can't let you two have all the fun.”

Weiss leaned over and laid a kiss on the faunus’s abs. She slowly made her way lower and lower. She placed chaste kisses and the occasional nibble as she went. She shuffled herself around so that she was between his legs and looked up into his sapphire blue eyes. With a smirk on her face, she slowly pulled his boxers down with her teeth. She maintained strong eye contact all the while, the confidence of the Schnee ever present. 

 

Sun’s erection sprang free as his boxers were pulled away. Weiss quickly pulled the garment fully off and threw it on the floor behind her. She immediately turned her attention to the penis in front of her. She laid a quick kiss on the base before running her tongue slowly up to the tip. Sun then moaned deeply as Weiss put her lips fully over the tip. She started moving her tongue in slow, lazy circles contrasting the ever quickening pace of her hands moving up and down the exposed shaft. 

Not wanting to be left out, Neptune slipped off of the bed and kneeled down behind Weiss. He reached up her skirt and pulled her panties down to the floor. He nibbled at her thighs and pushed her forward so she was fully leaning over the bed. Her legs spread voluntarily as Neptune kissed and nipped at her folds. Weiss moaned onto Sun’s cock, the action causing her to suddenly dip lower down and coax a moan out of Sun. Neptune pushed his mouth deeper into her. His tongue poked into her entrance as he used his thumb to massage her clit in slow, agonizing circles. Suddenly he was hit with a spark of inspiration. Neptune pulled his face away and moved his thumb up into her. With his other hand he started doing slow circles around her asshole. Weiss whimpered with the new motions and her hole began to pucker, begging for entrance. Neptune readjusted himself so his thumb was back on her clit and two fingers were inside her. As he began to pump he licked from the top of her dripping pussy up to her other hole. Slowly he circled her with his tongue a few times before suddenly dipping his tongue inside.

Weiss was having trouble focusing on pleasing Sun as Neptune had discovered her weakness for anal play. She moaned around his shaft, until suddenly it was too much. She gasped and cried out with an airy moan as she came. Neptune suddenly stood up and chuckled.

“It seems that Snowflake here has a thing for anal. Sounds right up your alley, buddy.” Neptune knew of his best friend’s love of fucking asses. It seemed that everyone could see where the night was going from here.

Neptune turned Weiss around and began to undress her. His lips nipped and sucked at her neck as his hands undid her blouse, followed by her bra, and then her skirt. Each piece fell to the floor to be forgotten about for the rest of the evening. Sun then came up behind her and took a breast in each hand. His fingers rubbed her nipples with the occasional pinch. 

Neptune pulled away from her and climbed up on the bed. He rolled over to the bedside table and pulled two condoms and some lube out. He rolled one of them on his own erection before tapping Sun with his foot to get his attention.

“Don’t be silly, wrap your willy.”

Sun laughed and caught the condom and lube as they were tossed his way. Weiss rolled her eyes at that. She would have left, were she not as excited as she was for what was coming. 

Weiss climbed up onto the bed and straddled Neptune’s hips. She leaned forward and kissed him. She quickly pulled back and gagged as the taste of his lips reminded her very quickly that he had just eaten out her ass.

Sun let out a laugh and Weiss shot back a quick glare. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and got back to her task. As a bit of revenge she nipped sharply at Neptune’s nipple. The bite caused him to cry out in a pained yet pleasurable yelp. She smirked and, reaching back, guided his tip to her entrance. They both moaned with the contact. Impatient to continue, Weiss pushed herself down as far as she could. The two of them again moaned out, louder this time, as they both started to create a rhythm.

As much as Weiss was enjoying just having one dick inside her, she couldn’t wait much longer for the second one. She leaned forward so she was lying down on Neptune’s chest and fully presented her ass to Sun behind her.

Sun stopped being distracted by the show in front of him, quickly sliding on his condom and putting a bead of lube on two of his fingers. He first used just one finger to slowly start to stretch her hole to size. He added a second finger and used his other hand to lube up his dick. He lined himself up to fully join the rhythm of the other two.

“Ready Weiss?”

Weiss nodded eagerly and let out a gasp as Sun slowly began pushing his full length into her. He moaned as he bottomed out and joined the rhythm of the other two.

Weiss felt full; fuller than she had ever been, and she loved it. She could feel her second orgasm building quickly with every thrust the two men made into her. The chorus of moans in the room built to more and more of a crescendo. Their thrusts grew more erratic and out of sync as each grew closer to their climax.

Neptune came first, He gasped with short breaths as he shot his load into the condom. Sun came second, with a final thrust he felt the condom rip as his cum covered her insides. The feeling of Sun’s release sent her over the edge. Then finally, Weiss came for the second time that night. Sun collapsed on top on Weiss, exhausted from the night’s events. Weiss was also fully spent, and was more than content to fall asleep right there in between her two spur-of-the-moment lovers.

Suddenly the door burst open.

“Hey Weiss, the rest of us were about to head ou…” Yang froze as she observed the scene before her. “Looks like somebody made a Weiss cream sandwich!”

Weiss was horrified that she had been discovered, but Yang quickly left the room after Sun threw a pillow at her.

The next morning, Yang kept making faces and smirking at Weiss. Weiss tried to go about her day as normally as possible but Yang made that quite difficult. 

Actually she made it impossible.

Weiss had never heard so many ice cream or sandwich puns in her life.

The sex was worth it though.


End file.
